Nightmare Nougat
by whitetigerwolf
Summary: When Fred and George use their brother Ron as a test subject for a new product for Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, things don't go as they plan. Rated M for a reason, which can't be revealed without spoilers. One-Shot. COMPLETE. Humor (for Fred and George) and Horror (For Ron)


**I Do Not Own Harry Potter**

 **So real life has been a pain lately, and I haven't been able to work up the motivation to work on my multi-chapter stories. I did get this idea in my head however, and I hope that, by getting it down, it will get my mind back on track.**

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Fred and George Weasley had one dream, to open a joke shop. They had a lot of the shop planned out, including the name, Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.

Their current endeavor, especially as they had managed to get funding from their friend Harry Potter (he had given them his winnings from the Tri-Wizard Tournament), was to develop their products. They also had to find a location to sell their wares, but they couldn't exactly do that while in Hogwarts.

Of course, they needed to test their products first.

"What is this supposed to do again?" Fred asked, holding up one of their untested products.

George looked at the treat, before looking down at his pile of notes, identifying which of their creations this one was. "Nightmare Nougats...Supposed to cause a person to see something terrifying yet not traumatic...Untested." He looked up at his twin. "I don't think this is something we want to test on the public."

"Hmm..." Fred grinned. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking brother."

George's answered with his own grin. "I do believe so.

0000000000000000000000000000000

Ronald Weasley didn't notice when his elder twin brother's cast a compulsion charm on him.

What Ron did notice, was the treat left on a nearby table, which he picked up, and began to eat as he walked up to his dorm room.

Opening the door, he was shocked...

Seamus Finnegan, and Dean Thomas were spit-roasting Neville Longbottom.

The three looked over at him and Dean asked, "Hey Ron...Want in?"

Ron slammed the door closed.

0000000000000000000000000000000

Seamus frowned as Ron hastily exited the dorm. Looking over at his two other dorm-mates, he asked, "What do you suppose his problem is?"

"No idea," Dean shrugged., before looking back at the cards he had in his hand. Looking back up at his friends he asked, "Who's turn is it?"

"It's yours," Neville answered, holding his own cards close. "Bet is five beans."

Putting the thought of what was troubling Ron out of their minds, the three wizards returned to their poker game. Dean called and put five Bertie Blott's Every Flavor Beans on the table between them.

0000000000000000000000000000000

Ron ran down the stairs, unbelieving of what he had just seen.

Only to run into his two best friends, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. The two were at the table in the common room the three usually did their homework together at.,,,only they weren't doing homework.

Harry had Hermione bent over the table as he rammed into her doggy style.

"Hey Ron," Harry said casually, causing Hermione to look at him as well.

The witch frowned. "Are you okay Ron, you don't look so good?" she said casually, despite how hard Harry was driving into her.

The red-haired wizard didn't answer, even as he ran out of the Gryffindor Common room.

0000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione frowned as Ron left the room. Looking over the table to Harry she asked, "What was that about?"

"No idea," Harry admitted, just as bewildered as Hermione was over their friends strange behavior. "Do you think we should go after him?"

The witch was silent a moment as thought. "I don't think so...If he's not acting normal by dinner, we'll talk to him though."

"So we just finish our essays as if nothing happened for now?"

"For now," Hermione agreed, before turning back to her book and parchment. In the back of her mind however, she was wondering what was wrong with Ronald.

0000000000000000000000000000000

"This isn't happening...This isn't happening...This isn't happening," Ron kept muttering to himself as he walked down the hallway.

Only to stop in horror as he rounded a corner, to find his sister Ginny taking his twin brothers Fred and George in each hole.

"Hey Ron," Ginny said with a smile.

Ronald Weasley couldn't help it...He screamed, right before his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he fainted.

0000000000000000000000000000000

Ginny Weasley rushed forward, kneeling down next to her brother. "Ron? Ron?!" She yelled at him, praying for a response.

Ron moaned, but didn't regain consciousness.

"You know, I'm not sure our experiment was a success," George said, coming over to stand next to their little brother.

Fred frowned. "I do believe you're right brother mine," he agreed.

Ginny turned to her twin brothers. Sighing, since she knew what the twins were like, she asked, "What did you two do?"

"We just used Ronald as test dummy," Fred explained.

"It should have been perfectly harmless," George continued.

"Though it was frightening."

"As it was supposed to be."

"But it wasn't supposed to be traumatizing," the twins finished together.

Ginny Weasley sighed, and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Did you two at least make an antidote?" she asked.

Fred and George looked at each other. "Uhhhh..."

Ginny groaned. "Come on you two, let's get him to the hospital wing."

0000000000000000000000000000000

"Are you sure he'll be alright Poppy?" Minerva McGonagall asked as she looked down at her unconscious student.

"He'll be fine," the School matron assured the Head of Gryffindor House. "I just need to finish identifying what his brothers gave him," she explained as she bent over Ron with wand.

It was at that moment that Ron Weasely regained consciousness and opened his eyes.

His scream temporarily deafened the two elderly witches before he fainted once more.

0000000000000000000000000000000

 **That's it, I hope you enjoyed.**

 **And just in case you didn't get it, what Ron was seeing was just in his head, and wasn't actually happening. And I purposely left out what he saw when he woke up to find Minerva McGonagall and Poppy Pomfrey standing by him out so that you readers could use your own imagination to determine what Ron saw that time.**

 **Please Review and check out the challenges in my Forums, link on profile, and the Stories up for Adoption Under the Title** ** _Please Adopt Me!_**


End file.
